Defying the Fates
by hichigomate
Summary: Each race was created for a purpose, however so far they've all fallen into destruction. Is there a way to save the races? Will two unlikely heroes step up and find out? Full summary inside. Rated M for eventual content.
1. 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm back with another story because I'm really REALLY bored and this seemed like a good idea at the time. I hope you guys enjoy this prologue, which sort of sets the scene and gives you an idea as to what might possibly happen if this continues. Oh, right; I do not own Inuyasha or the Dark-Hunter series.**

**Summary: Each race was, supposedly, created for a purpose. They were all intertwined, forever fated to cross each other and destroy one another. But one god kept his race a secret; he didn't want them to be corrupted by the other races. However, even he couldn't protect his children and secluded himself away, leaving his race to suffer and destroy one another. That is, until two unlikely people stepped foreward to lead their people into the future. They sought peace from the never-ending struggle, having run into one another too many times throughout history to enjoy the battle anymore. But they needed the help of the other races to fix the world. Would they be able to stand up to the challenge, or would they fall like so many others?**

**Defying the Fates**

**1: Prologue**

The Dark-Hunters were created by the Goddess Artemis to combat the cursed Apollites, descendants of the god Apollo. They hunted at night, bore fangs and a tattoo of a bow and arrow, the symbol of their patron goddess. They sold their souls to become immortal and hunt those that ate the souls of innocent humans. And some not so innocent. Above all the rest stood one powerful immortal Dark-Hunter; the first, simply called Ash. He became lord and leader of the Dark-Hunters although he refused to accept it, and through him a way to return their souls back to them came about.

The Were-Hunters, cursed by their own father just to live longer lives, were creatures destined to forever be at war even though they were all descendants of the same father and mother. Because of the whims of a goddess there would forever be mistrust and hate between the two sub-races of the Were-Hunters, the Katagarians and the Arcadians. For this race a council called the Omegrion came about, a group comprised of representatives of each race and led by the mysterious Savitar. It was created to govern the Weres, to make sure that certain laws were followed and that judgment could be passed on those who refused to heed those laws.

The Dream-Hunters lived off the fantasies of humans, were born of the gods of sleep, nightmares, and dreams. They were sired to protect the humans, Apollites, and any other immortals while they slept, speeding up the natural healing properties of each race even as they siphoned off their energy to keep living. Yet even this race was not without trouble. In the Oneroi, the name given to this race, there were those that fed too much off their sleepers and became addicted to the emotions inside their dreams. They drive their victims mad to the point were suicide is the only option. They became the Skoti, the reason the Dream-Hunters were born within the Oneroi.

Some time after these creatures were created the Atlanteans were destroyed by their own patron goddess, their pantheon obliterated until only two remained, foretold to never meet face-to-face.

The Greek gods were corrupted by their own power, as set apart from each other and their selves as from the humans.

But there was another god, alone in his pantheon for he was the only one created of his kind, which watched them fall into ruin. Because of his kind nature he wept as they destroyed themselves, and pleaded with the Source, the first gods, for the power to create his own people, those who would not fall into corruption as the others had. The Source advised him that there was no way to promise a corruption-free race but granted him the power he sought.

And so, many centuries after the world was created, a new race of beings was born. Creatures born in pure darkness, monsters compared to humans. Youkai, demons who preyed on the weak. They were predators, beasts that could take human form and had power reminiscent of the gods'.

Realizing he needed a race to combat the youkai, the god created one born of pure light; the miko. They were a holy race, priestesses with the ability to purify the darkness in others. They could create barriers to protect the humans, call any creature back from death with the power of their own vitality, and even shelter the minds of those too fragile to accept reality. But soon they, too, fell prey to the same desires as humans.

And the Kami wept again, for there was no way to create beings as pure and incorruptible as the Source, the first gods. He isolated himself from the rest of the gods and the world, and even from his own children, unable to risk his soul and godhood in this new world of utter ruin.

But what would his "mistakes" do now that their own god and father had forsaken them? Would they fall even further into darkness and eventually engulf everything in their madness?

Or would a select few step foreword to take the reins, to control their brothers and sisters and find a way to corral them so that their desires had an outlet that didn't involve the destruction of humanity?

Perhaps the unification of all the races would be close at hand, if the Fates didn't decide to butt in and play with the lives of others as their twisted personalities demanded.

**Well, what do you think? If I get enough reviews I might continue this! Of course, I can't promise any pairings, or even if there will be any, but I can say that it's proving to be interesting. So do be dears and give me some reviews, whether they be critiques or, hoping anyway, that you'll want it to go on!**


	2. 2: Sesshoumaru's Story

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but whatever plotline appears in this story. If I did, well…I'm afraid I could think of nothing at the moment for the Dark-Hunter series cause it's so good, but there'd be a few changes to Inuyasha. ;3 Enjoy.**

**Defying the Fates**

**2: Sesshoumaru's Story**

He'd always known he was different from the rest of his kind. His powerful bloodline was what made him different. His father, the most powerful youkai in the beginning; his mother, one of the cruelest youkai to wander the earths; his ancestral grandparents, two so powerful they didn't even have corporal bodies as they wandered aimlessly, creating fear in even the gods. And then there was he, the youngest of the bloodline who couldn't survive in his human form at his birth because he held too much youkai energy.

Shunned by the other lords since he was a child with no ability to control himself he grew up in a life of isolation and cruel intentions, doubt and distrust becoming his closest friends. His mother, that cruel woman who birthed him merely for the position it afforded her, left that family as soon as she was able, for even though she had given birth to him her body and mind couldn't control the power he housed. His father, the man who made the earth tremble when he spoke, literally couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, and spent most of his lifetime either in his office or roaming his lands. For his power he was locked away in the dungeons nearly since birth, practically living off the air as he only had the chance to eat and drink when the guards remembered him. He wasn't even given a name, so despised was he. It only solidified that he was too different from his kind, that he should never have been born.

He was forced to endure his first heat alone with no one able to sate him, scarring his beautiful body underneath scores of filth and eventually seeking a way to destroy himself to escape the horror and pain. It was during this time, his darkest hour that a creature appeared before him, one with an ethereal appearance that made him blink in pain and sudden shame. Here he was, covered in scars, blood, and his own filth, kneeling before a creature made of holy power and a pureness that could only mean one thing. This was a creature of the heavens, the creator of the youkai species, and this knowledge made him bow his head in shame. Why did this being have to see him like this?

"_**Raise your head, youkai. You have nothing to be ashamed of."**_ The creature's voice was painful to hear, a disjointed voice breaking in and out, as if it were speaking from far away or not all there. It hurt his demonic ears.

He raised his head, wincing as the newer wounds protested the movement. The creature sighed and knelt two feet from him, touching a finger to the cursed crescent mark on his forehead, and his body began to burn hotly. But it was a healing burn; looking down he saw that his body was healing itself, even the scars. Seconds passed, then minutes, and gradually his body was whole once more, as clean and silvery pale as the skin of the heavenly creature before him. Never had he been this clean before, not even the day of his birth! It felt…it felt like he'd just shed his skin, as if he'd been stretched too tight his whole life and now he could freely move, taking deep breaths for the first time. He gasped, staring at his bloodless claws and fingers.

"_**You were not meant to ever be locked up like this, child. You are like the wind, as free and boundless as the forces of nature. My children have fallen far, to try to lock up that which they fear rather than accepting what they themselves brought about."**_ The hermaphrodite, a being he now expected to be the Kami, the creator of the youkai race, knelt in the filth close to him, embracing him with arms that stung with their holy power. He gasped again, his eyes wide with shock, limp in that healing embrace. _**"It sickens me that the children I created would become so despicable. This was not what I intended when I created yours ancestors. I cannot undue what I have done but I may be able to rectify it. I will free you, give you ways to control your power, and bestow upon you a name that will be revered in the time to come."**_

The being dropped its arms and stood, its hair billowing out in an invisible wind as it commanded in its disjointed voice, _**"RISE, SESSHOUMARU. Rise and take command of your era! Do not allow those who fear you control your life; only you control your destiny. Even the gods will not be able to stop you, for you will become the pathos of this corporal world. It may take years; it may take centuries. But I am counting on you to free your people. Take control and lead your people away from these dark desires that have hold of them!"**_

He felt a rush of power sift through his body as he stood, tall and proud, wearing his nakedness like a suit of gold. The Kami was right; he had no need to be ashamed, now that he saw himself for what he truly was. He was the future of the youkai people, their leader whether they knew it or not. And for what he had in mind his name fit perfectly. _Killing Perfection_. He would live up to it wonderfully.

The Kami watched expressionlessly as the youkai whose beauty rivaled even its now that he was clean bowed deeply to it, gratitude and an unfathomable feeling of love the last expressions to grace those aristocratic features. Even his family markings and elongated fangs couldn't take away from that inexplicable feeling of servitude one felt when glancing at his figure.

"I thank you, Father, for freeing me and healing me, although I know that I am unworthy of such attention. It is my hope that I live up to your expectations." Those words, more growls of a dog than actual language, were the first ones spoken in almost 200 years. They were the start of the era of darkness that encompassed the demon race for many long and bloody years. The internal battle of the hierarchy of youkai would seem like it had no end in sight for ages, although a clear winner became known before long.

And that winner was Sesshoumaru, the sire-less youkai that came from nowhere and went everywhere. The first to be destroyed was the family and castle of the Inu no Taishou, even that powerful creature unable to protect himself from what he considered a worthless whelp. He was destroyed by the very poison that was inherited through his bloodline, what seemed an impossible feat, his human woman and hanyou son killed and burned before his failing eyes. His last site was of his son's grinning face, his demonic features in full force as he licked the blood of his "family" from his claws and fingers. Even with his site gone, he still heard the words the whelp spoke to him as he stood there amidst the fire claiming the castle and forest around them.

"_You dare to ask me __why__, vile scum? It is because you are too weak to control my people. There was a hope in the Kami that you would be the one to stop the corruption of the youkai race, but that became impossible once you isolated and neglected your firstborn son. Now that task has fallen to me, Sesshoumaru. I hope that whoever controls Hell gives you the torment you deserve for your actions for all eternity."_

Sesshoumaru felt no pity as he heard the horrified screams of the servants and guards of the old taiyoukai. Some of the guards recognized him; only a few had the grace to look ashamed and accepted their fate quietly. Perhaps they knew what they'd done and why they deserved this. Perhaps not. He admitted to himself that he felt a moment's uncertainty as he held what he supposed was his baby brother-half-brother his inner inu automatically correctly for him. The hanyou was just a baby; it had done him no wrong. But then he shook his full mane of silvery-white hair; it was too possible that the corrupted environment around the child had already distorted its mind. It had to be destroyed lest it grow up just like them.

He made sure that nothing remained of the bodies, of the castle, and even of the lands that had been under his father's control. Villages, dens, market places; all were destroyed, burned down, dissolved with corroding acid. When that was done he scented out the most powerful of youkai, the four lords who discussed politics in an ancient castle upon a high mountain boiling with lava underneath. Without thought he killed the guards that tried to prevent him passage inside and made his way to where the lords were meeting. He hadn't had time to find clothes while he was murdering his clan so he was in his "birthday suit" when he crashed through the doors hiding the meeting room.

"Who dares-!" The Southern lord demanded, standing from his throne in a fit of anger.

Sesshoumaru paid him no mind as he stood there in the doorway, his very presence making the two newer lords tremble in fear. "You have no right to address me in such a manner so silence your tongue. It is my time to speak and you will all listen or die."

Of course the Southern lord was too hot-tempered to listen to what he refused to believe could be the angel of death. "What manner of beast are you, to speak to us in such a way?! Guards! Guards, come ki-augh!"

Sesshoumaru, disgusted with listening to the annoying voice of the lord, closed his cold amber eyes and flicked his wrist, his signature energy whip extending from two of his fingers to slice the body of the lord to many pieces. "Anyone **else** who thinks to disregard my words?" There was silence as the other youkai stared at the pile of dissolving flesh among them. He nodded. "Good. As for the reason I have come here: I have decided to dissolve the hierarchy among the youkai. It has only led our people to destruction and ruin. It has become obvious to me over the last 2 centuries that allowing four weak individuals to lead is something that needs to be absolved. Therefore I, Sesshoumaru, have been given the task of setting our nation onto the right path once again. If any of you object, speak now that I may rid the world of your existence and save myself the trouble later."

**Xx**

Sesshoumaru glanced behind as he put one foot across the borderline of Japan and the rest of the world, hesitant for a reason he couldn't define. It wasn't that he didn't want to leave-he wanted out of this bloodthirsty world with a vengeance unmatched by anyone else-but there was something inside him that seemed reluctant to let go of this soil. Was it because this was his birthplace, and the heart he thought he'd surrounded with stone felt reluctance? Or was it that he was regretting his choice as commander of his people while he went out seeking allies for the continuation of this damned race? Surely it couldn't be that; Koga, although completely wild and undiplomatic in his own right, knew the policy of Sesshoumaru and would never risk his life by disgracing the youkai by doing something stupid.

No, it was something else. After so many centuries perhaps the weight of his task was pulling down on his shoulders. How was he to help his people? Over half of them had already been destroyed, by his hand and those of the miko, the enemies, the "police" of the youkai, so to speak. Sesshoumaru had left them alone since at first it seemed they were content with only helping the humans by ridding the earth of fallen youkai. But they'd begun to act differently in recent times, running amok and hunting youkai that Sesshoumaru himself had reformed.

They'd tried to take his job from him and that was something he refused to tolerate. If there was someone rallying that pathetic race then he would find them and destroy them. If there wasn't then he would simply have to find a way to either get them to back down to their superior status or destroy them all. They would learn not to mess with the Killing Perfection, tyrant of all Japan.

**Xx**

Elsewhere, three sisters stood in a circle smiling and at times grimacing at each other. The spinner of the trio, Clotho, glanced at the measurer Lachesis. "His Fate is so murky, even to us. What do you think it signifies?"

Lachesis shook her head, her hands tightening around those of her sisters'. "I don't know. Something is blocking my view; I think it's another god but I can't be sure. He's not a god-he's just immortal-but he scares me. Not much scares me but he does."

Atropos, the self-appointed "ender of life" sister, opened her eyes to stare at the other two. "We will have to watch him, sisters. His Fate may be cloudy but I can see that he will-no, I cannot say that. I won't curse him that way. But I fear for the mortals, sisters. That man is…" She paused; she couldn't risk her words changing his Fate, and that of others' Fates.

"I agree. There is too much blood surrounding his past to ignore the watching of his future."

The three Fates broke their circle, returning to the thread basket they each had a part in making and destroying. They would continue their jobs and cut the threads of mortals but not one could ignore the ominous feeling inside when they thought of that pale, animal-like creature.

**Xx**

Not far from Japan there was a small island that housed a matriarchal society, ruled by a "Mother" and living by a set of rules as dangerous and insanity-inducing as that of the youkai society. They were the miko, holy priestesses with the power to banish youkai energy and darkness, and they were Sesshoumaru's next targets.

**Uh…this went a lot worse than I was planning it to. Honestly, I hate this chapter. Excuse me for that, but it's the truth. It could have gone a lot better but this is what you get. This is much different than the Inuyasha plotline and any other story I've written; maybe that's why I don't like it? But anyway, that was how Sesshoumaru's story began. The next chapter is going to be either how Sesshoumaru and Kagome meet, Kagome's past, or both. I don't know yet. Anyway, it would please me greatly if you review for me!! S'il te plait et sankyuu~!**


	3. 3: Her Subjugation 4: Real Beginning

**Dislcaimer: Once again people, I own nothing! If I did, well I say again that I can think of nothing to change Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series because she is definitely one of the ruling queens of paranormal romance. Inuyasha, however? I can think of a thing or two for that and if you've read any of my stories, you know where my changes would occur. I forgot to mention before but if any of you readers have read the Kenyon books, this story is set after ****Bad Moon Rising**** ends. And this is two chapters in one, since chapter 3 was so short. Enjoy!**

**Defying the Fates**

**3: Her Subjugation**

She grew up in the household of the Mother, the woman who ran the miko society with an iron fist. It was her word that controlled their power, her laws that governed their people. She, a woman with an incapability to feel anything but the need for more power and revenge, was given the name Kikyou by parents now deceased and brought into the society at her own wish.

Thirteen years after her coronation Kikyou came across a child in the old forest, kneeling by the worn well and covered in welts. All around her were the purified bodies of various kinds of youkai, obviously ones who'd been attracted to the power that had destroyed them. Now, Kikyou possessed a devious and cunning mind. She thought far ahead into the future with every choice she make. It was that same mind that gave her the decision to adopt the child into her household and instruct her on her power, making sure that she never doubted that she was merely a servant, a tool for Kikyou's use.

She gave the child the name Kagome, the same name her deceased mother had been given.

Always she was watched, with every move she did. No choice, no word was spoken by Kagome without Kikyou having word of it by the end of the day. She'd learned early on that any act of defiance, whether it was stealing a midnight snack from the kitchens or escaping into the forest to visit the well that seemed to have protected her during her attack, was not tolerated and after only six beatings she never once left the village or stole again. Just four years after her adoption and imprisonment she, now ten years old, locked away her free will and became a living puppet subjected to the will of her master, the Mother miko. She ingrained the rules in her mind:

_Number 1: Never allow the youkai to subjugate you._

_Number 2: If you come across the youkai, purify it immediately, no questions asked._

_Number 3: Any offspring of the youkai are to be purified immediately._

_Number 4: Never fight the youkai alone if you can help it._

_Number 5: Always obey the Mother, no matter the order._

_Number 6: If you become possessed by a youkai, or are taken by one, you will be terminated immediately._

_Stick to these rules and you will live in peace._

Purifying youkai was her life now, and she didn't question why it was to be done. She ignored the words of the dying and thought nothing of her job for years until he came to their village. He was all raw power, something she'd never felt before in her life. Kagome knew he was more powerful than herself, leagues ahead of her and everyone else in this village. He didn't speak but to Kikyou, a useless endeavor as she tried to purify him. They all watched as her miko energy seemed to slide right off him, as if he wore a second skin made to protect him against them. She watched as his cold golden eyes turned deadly, listened as his voice slipped into a furious growl, deciding they were too dangerous to live.

He slaughtered every last one of them, starting with Kikyou and dissolving her with his venom. The others tried to run, only to discover he had placed some type of barrier around the village so that no one could escape. Kagome could only think that maybe this was his way of getting back at them for murdering so many of his kind, as she could see now what they did for what it was. It was her own past actions that prevented her from pleading for her life like the other miko when he stood over her, regal looking even when covered in blood like an avenging angel. Instead she simply bowed her head, waiting for her end with a calmness she'd had forced into her bones.

**xx**

Sesshoumaru couldn't remember later what made him pause over the quivering female kneeling before him. It wasn't fear, although he was surprised at the amount of energy he felt circulating within that tiny frame, and it wasn't uncertainty, for he knew his mission. He felt absolutely nothing for her, no attraction what so ever so that wasn't it either. But something stayed his hand when he would have used his claws to slice off her head. He simply stood there for long moments, waiting for something to happen, perhaps for a voice to tell him why he shouldn't kill this girl. He expected anything but the sight of his vision blurring and another taking its place was enough to startle him. What he saw, while unbelievable, was enough and he lowered his hand, removing something from a pocket in his clothes and draping it around the girl's neck.

Startled, she raised her eyes to his before immediately lowering them, fingering what he'd put on her. A jade rosary, a necklace with beads of a deep green and large sharp fangs intercepting the beads at even intervals, lay around her neck, losing its blue hue after only seconds. She knew what this was-a rosary, a subjugation necklace used on unruly beings to keep them under control and obedient with a word. The miko all used purple beads but she guessed it would make sense for these to be different, since he was a youkai. Confused, she glanced up at him, hoping for some kind of explanation.

He didn't exactly disappoint her. "Stay, girl." She flopped down onto her ass rather than her knees with her legs crossed Indian style, her hands in her lap and her head bowed in submission. It wasn't exactly painful but she remained frozen in that position until the spell wore off, a little less than half a minute later. "I find that there might be a need of you in the future, which is why I am keeping you alive. However, the rest of this pathetic community I have killed off; you have grown too corrupt in your own teachings and did not deserve the gift of life." A claw tapped her chin, drawing a bead of blood, before slipping to the rosary. "This is to make sure you do not disobey me, although I am sure I will not have trouble with that, will I? As long as you follow me and do not even think of betrayel you will live as long as I do. Now stand, girl, and we will venture into the world." She sent him a questioning look as she stood on shaky limbs. He merely flicked her a glance before walking away. "We go to corral the rest of the races in this world. Their gods are too worthless to do the job on their own and I have been given the task. You will join me in this."

Kagome nodded, unable to speak. It seemed she'd escaped one hell only to enter another. Maybe the prospect of freedom and living was overrated. Then again, at least she was going to see the world; that was always a bonus, right?

**4: The True Beginning**

**x-Two Years Later-x**

Sesshoumaru breathed deeply as he stood outside the newly remodeled Sanctuary club, opened only for a few weeks now. He smelled...bear, wolf, dragon, some mix of cat, and human. It was all jumbled together but he knew this was where he needed to start. Dressed in comfortable silky dress pants an off white color and a loose crimson t-shirt he made an impressive sight, his freshly-washed periwinkle hair braided down his back tightly enough it was only down to his waist. At his left and two feet back Kagome was less impressive, wearing faded jeans and a gray sweatshirt. They weren't his choice in clothes but they made her happy enough and he didn't have to put up with complaints, not that she dared to voice any. At least she too was freshly showered, her inky hair shining in the loose pony-tail she wore it in. Her jade rosary twinkled outside of the sweatshirt, seeming to shine in the light.

He stepped up the club's door where the bouncer was furiously sniffing the air, as if he couldn't identify their scent. Sesshoumaru smirked and studied the bulky man. Like many a group he'd come across this man had long blond hair but it was curly, and wore a black t-shirt with their club's logo and a picture of a wolf howling, complete with _Sanctuary, Home of the Howlers_ written under it. He too wore jeans and had a faded jacket that partially covered his shirt, and his teeth seemed sharp when he opened his mouth to question them. "It's considered rude to mask your scent when entering Sanctuary." Even his voice was rough, suiting his scent of male bear.

Sesshoumaru, not as bulky but taller and with an equal or greater amount of strength running beneath his skin stepped right up to the man and leaned his head down to speak directly into his face. "Perhaps that is why I scent so much bear, wolf, and human in this place. There is also dragon, mixed cat, and monkey. An odd managerie, wouldn't you say?" He leaned back when he sensed the man's need to snap, losing his smirk to maintain his emotional facade.

Devereaux Alexander Aubert Peltier, if one wanted to get technical and use his full name, glared with all the anger his womb-brother Remi usually possessed at this newcomer who appeared to not care about getting his ass kicked out of Sanctuary...for good. "Boy, you better watch that mouth of yours if you're expecting to enter this place. We don't take too kindly to those who consider themselves better than us."

Not a second after he'd finished speaking there was the prick of claws at his neck, not imbedded but pushing slightly in promise. "You are centuries younger than I, pup, so I expect a modicum of respect from you, and that does not include the title of _boy_." The claws retreated, but not the threat. "My companion and I asked around and heard that this place is the best for non-humans to rest and recuperate. If we heard wrong then please inform me and we will take ourselves elsewhere."

Dev growled but held himself back; at least they weren't jackals, although what kind of Were-Hunter had marks on his face that didn't announce him as a Sentinel he didn't know. No, that crescent moon and those three stripes on each cheek were something altogether different but he sensed they meant something just as powerful. "You heard right; Sanctuary is a safe haven for outsiders. There's only one rule: no fighting, no biting, no magick. You don't start no shit, won't be no shit." He paused to glance at the girl who hadn't raised her stare from the ground. "In short, it's come in peace or leave in pieces. Understood?" They each nodded and he stepped back but before they could enter he remembered one more thing. "Oh yeah. What clan are you guys from?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head, catching and holding the other's gaze. "We hail from no clan. I trust that won't be a problem? Come, Kagome; I grow weary of your stomach's demands."

Dev watched, stunned and unnerved, as they walked past him, flinching when a shock went through his body as his shoulder accidentally connected with the girl's. What were these two and what did they want?

**xx**

"Two troublesome people just entered the club."

Aimee Kattalakis, formerly Aimee Peltier, glanced up from seasoning a mostly rare steak she'd just placed on her tray, frowning. "What do you mean by troublesome? Not Slayers, I hope." Her husband and mate Fang was upstairs watching over his brother's son while Vane and Bride were taking a much needed break. However, she knew he'd be down here in a second if he scented she was in danger.

"No, not Slayers I don't think, but they're definitely something dangerous." Dev leaned against the counter, slicing himself a piece of meat and tasting it. Salty and bloody, just the way he liked it. "I can't get a good read on the guy's scent-he's masking it somehow, and he's really good at it-but the girl with him is human. I think. Or at least half; she stinks of power. They both do. The guy's old too; he said I was centuries younger than he, and I'm pretty old. Be careful when you're taking their orders, and make sure one of us can always see you."

Aimee smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet to worry, Dev, but I'm sure I'll be alright. Besides, I've got my own strength." She nodded and picked up her tray, conversing quietly with the bear duo who'd wanted the steaks before making her way to the newcomers. Dev had been right; their powerful auras practically shook the air when she got close. She had to breathe deeply for her bear was fighting for surpremacy, sensing a threat. She had to maintain control. "Good evening and welcome to Sanctuary. My name's Aimee and I'm here to take your orders. What would you like to drink?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up at her, not even glancing at the menus that had been placed on the table. "Water will be fine. I doubt you have sake." At her shake of the head he nodded. "Then tea as well, preferably green if you have it. For both of us."

She nodded and wrote that in her pad. "What about to eat?"

"Steak, as rare as you can get it, three for me. The girl will have a small salad with vinegarette dressing and a medium-rare steak. No potato fries and no vegetables."

Aimee frowned when the girl didn't speak up for herself, just sat staring listlessly off at a point in the wall. She wanted to say something but couldn't risk offending either, not with the energy pulsing around her. "I'll just put those orders in and go grab your drinks." She turned, freezing when a hand reached out, placing itself on the center of her stomach. She turned to stare at the girl who held her, a wonderous look on her otherwise still face. And at last she spoke, a quiet rasp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this woman has pups growing within her. I can sense their warmth, their contentment. They are..._happy_." Kagome whispered, her eyes shining. She had felt the babies in her old village but none had ever held this level of consciousness or happines. It was like touching the purest being alive.

The youkai leaned over and, much to Aimee's surprise and slight annoyance, sniffed her stomach, nodding and drawing back, bringing Kagome's hand with him. "Yes, I can smell them now, still small enough that a cursory inspection did not catch them. Three healthy bear-wolves, although such a combination begs the question of what form they will take. You are better able to concentrate your powers now."

Aimee, barely hearing their conversation, stumbled back into the kitchens, holding a hand to her mouth. She'd felt different these past few weeks but she'd never guessed that she was pregnant! If only Maman and Papa Bear were still alive to rejoice with her. Instead, she'd have to make do with mentally conveying the news to her siblings and waiting for the congrats. She didn't have long to wait; either there were large men coming by to swing her into hugs or shouts of pleasure in her mind. But the only opinion that really mattered to her was that of her mate who was walking calmly downstairs, sensing the excitement in the air. She smiled and made her way over to him.

**xx**

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and tilted it to the side, as if studying their surroundings. "You made quite a stir with your announcement."

Kagome flinched, bowing her head further. "I'm sorry."

He nodded. "It is fine for now, just do not speak out like that again." He continued his inspection of the club; it was loud, it was busy, and had fresh repairs. He'd been correct earlier in the fact that most of the occupants were also non-human, with animal scents. Now he scented the air, sensing Aimee returning with their meal sooner than he expected. That was good; it would give him time to scour the area before turning in for the morning at the disgusting place he'd rented earlier that day. Not to mention he scented a group just a few blocks from this place who smelled of power...and they just might provide some of the answers he sought.

**Phooey. This chapter was originally much longer because I had Sesshoumaru meet Zarek and they sort of had this alliance going in information-seeking but I really didn't like that so I cut it out. Now, you have in the next chapter Sesshoumaru meeting a group of Daimons who he sort of...coerces in a way and Kagome has a new power revealed! Hope ya'll got some reviews to leave me cause if you don't...I will be terribly disappointed. And less inclined to write the next chapter. o.O**

**Ayame**


	4. 5: Changing Sides

**Disclaimer: Yeah; I own nothing. No Inuyasha, no Dark-Hunters, nothing. Or anything, it should be. Except for my food. And the storyline for this story. WHICH BY THE WAY you can thank my good friend Yuffie for the update; I had no idea where to go and one late night phone call and Wolf's Rain anime watching finally forced it outta me. It's a tiny TINY bit longer, so that's good, right? Anyhoo...dun dun dun! Enjoy.**

**5: Changing Sides**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what kind of people are you looking for in this country?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice as she picked at the salad in front of her, the feeling of excitement having settled in her belly after Aimee had returned to her mate. She'd wished to spend more time surrounded by that awesome feeling of awareness but knew that she wouldn't be able to, and instead turned her attention to the youkai.

He flicked her a glance as he cleanly sliced his steak, waiting to answer as he tested the first bite. It was delicious; he'd enjoy the rest of it as well. "You heard me inform the man at the door that this city is infested with non-humans. My searches have brought up terms such as _Daimons, Hunters,_ and _demons_, but something tells me that the demons mentioned around here are not the same as what I am." He watched a human cross behind her, continued speaking only after he was well out of earshot. "The most I have heard about are the Daimons, which we will investigate first. According to my sources, we are on the look out for fangs, long blond hair, nightwalkers, and soul eaters. The characteristics imply that our search shall not last long."

"...vampires?" She whispered, unable to quell the instant fear the flitted through her body as her mind conjured up the images she'd come across in her travels.

The look the daiyoukai gave her suggested that he knew her fear and thought it unfounded. "No, not vampires. I said that they eat souls, did I not? Blood does not factor into the equation, that I'm aware of." Sesshoumaru kept his attention fixed on the group he'd found outside; whoever they were, whatever they were, they were on the move but they didn't appear to be going far. Finish your dinner; the stench of bear clogs my senses and I wish to leave this place."

Kagome dipped her head into a small bow and leaned over her plate, lifting the first bite to her mouth.

**xx**

"Are we looking for someone in particular, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome risked a glance at his sharp profile, unsure if the faint glow she detected to his form a trick of the moonlight or his own power showing itself. But when she blinked it was gone, and forgot about it moments later.

"...No. You are just to keep your eyes on the alleys, and tell me when you spot something strange." His pause was minute, the span of one-tenth of a second. Not long enough for her to notice, and she didn't. Sesshoumaru kept one eye closed as he walked the path away from Sanctuary, ignoring sign names and streets that led towards shops and houses.

He was trying to think with a clear head but there were so many scents in this town. Pungent, overbearing, _annoying_. Too many things mixed together, but one scent overpowered the rest.

Power.

Ancient blood mixed with something else, something pure, something familiar yet it eluded him at the moment. This city was literally choking on power. The gods frequented it like they needed its air to survive. And it wasn't _their_ powers that scented so pure.

He sensed that Kagome felt a small bit of what he did, but didn't react the same way as he. As usual, he was alone on his little pedastal above the rest of the races.

Powers of the light, powers of the dark, powers of the Primordial gods that he recognized from his own parents. But again, different. As they walked Sesshoumaru allowed his mind to drift, to contemplate the uses he could have for whatever creatures inhabited New Orleans. Kagome would subconsciously try to allign herself with the good, while his darker nature would identify with the bad...or what passed for bad. He still needed information, and he still had a vague mission to fulfill. Who could help him in his quest, and who could hinder it.

He paused a step and shook his head; why were these thoughts surfacing now? They were useless and didn't help his decision making at all.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! There; something's happening!"

The daiyoukai turned his head in an unhurried movement, following the pointed finger to a dark alleyway where it seemed a gathering was being held. Many non-humans gathered in a loose circle. It practically begged suspicious.

"Come." He commanded and turned left, headed into the alley. A short squeal sounded their entrance, cut short when the scent of fresh blood circulated. Sesshoumaru didn't quicken his pace in the slightest but did feel anticipation move through his body like sludge.

"-nd you wouldn't have died. Dumbass."

The voice had an undeniably beautiful quality to it, yet the deadly threats injected in the undertones suggested that the creature who voiced it wasn't the nicest of people.

All blond, all buff, all...empty. They were off, and their scent rubbed Sesshoumaru the wrong way. And the pile of dust that didn't smell like dust wasn't at all suspicious either.

The supposed leader of the group, the tallest amongst them with his hair pulled back, turned when they stepped into the large outlet, a look of smug disdain on his unchanging face. "Oh look, boys; a few humans have wandered to our hiding place. What shall we do with them?"

Grins crossed the faces of the others. For her own preservation Kagome stepped closer to Sesshoumaru; they didn't feel right. They felt like...death to her, and brought up unwanted memories of her former life.

"You presume that the two of us are humans? Have your senses completely failed you?" Sesshoumaru drew himself up to his full height, inches shorter than the leader and yet the difference in height did nothing to diminish the fact that he was a threat.

"Oh really now? If you're not human than what are you?" The man came forword, stepping so close to the daiyoukai that he could feel the heat eminating from him. "Not a Dark-Hunter, that's for sure. You don't have the same...ugly energy as them. Yet you claim you aren't human? Hm...I wonder what your blood tastes like."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear at the thought. "B-blood? But Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"Silence!" The growl was louder than he intended, just short of a bark. The group reared back, then each one let loose an individual hiss to show their displeasure.

"You challenge the Spathi Daimons, (2) creature who pretends to be inhuman. I never thought I'd meet such a stupid man but, well, we all know how life throws you for a loop, isn't that right boys?" He withdrew a small dagger with an intricate Old World design on the hilt and held it, hilt pointed towards the daiyoukai. "My name is Bion, and I answer only to Stryker. Tell me, what names do my prey go by?"

Sesshoumaru gave a light grunt at the unexpected question. "You don't strike me as the type to care what names are given to your 'prey,' Daimon." He felt Kagome's small hands catch onto his sleeve and subtly shook her off.

A different Spathi came up next to Kagome in less than a second, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from him and close to his body. "We don't; we just want to know what names to put on the papers we turn into morgue."

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly-whether to protect Kagome or kill the man that dared defy him-but the prick of the knife against his neck stopped the movement. It didn't even draw blood but the fact that someone had dared such a thing drew about his anger like nothing else. A gaze with a hint of red returned to those aesthetic eyes, relishing the question that took over the pleasure there. "You dare? You, who has not yet reached the peak of your power, who has not lived long in this world?"

Kagome's world narrowed to two dots in her vision, her breath escaping in quick puffs of air that hurt her chest. It felt like bands of burning light gripped her arm, yet this wasn't light. What was it? A screaming in her head, a roaring in her ears. She could her everyone talking around her but their words didn't register. Blind, deaf, in pain Kagome reached out, her arm gripping bare flesh-it felt like a hand. The man who'd grabbed her first? The skin felt too rough to be Sesshoumaru.

From where their flesh connected a burning spread, at first a tingling in her fingertips that gradually grew to an intense fire; as if her fingers and hand were falling off. She thought she screamed, she definitely yelled, but no sound reached her ears. What was going on?

Sesshoumaru gripped the knife to keep it from digging into his neck, instead feeling it split open at his palm from the edge. He was about to say something when he heard Kagome cry out and felt her miko energies spin out of control. He barely had enough time to jerk his body out of its range before they practically exploded out of her body, yet still a few reached him and burned his flesh.

From afar Sesshoumaru watched as the Daimon holding onto that glowing arm gasped, clutching with his free arm at his throat as if he were choking. A soft ringing sounded as a tiny glowing ball emerged from that twitching throat, rising from the open mouth into the open air.

_Ah, so that's where the pure power came from._ A soul, a tiny piece of the purest energies (in most cases,) that had become trapped within the Daimon's body. Set free at last by the powers of a priestess, finally allowed to cross over...or so it seemed.

The blue-tinted glow from Kagome's miko energies dissipitated shortly after the soul disappeared and Sesshoumaru jerked forword, catching her frail body as she began to fall. She remained conscious by just a margin.

"You...just what the hell are you?" Bion demanded, not approaching again as he called a bolthole into the alley. This was a dangerous adversary, to be able to so utterly take care of one of the Spathi with little more than a touch.

Sesshoumaru sniffed at the rift. "A daiyoukai. If you can remember from so long ago as to what that is then perhaps you can be of use to me in the future. If you cannot, then when we meet again I shall kill you myself, rather than leaving you to the miko."

Another baleful hiss from the leader before they all stepped into the bolthole, escaping with cowardice but with their lives. Sesshoumaru turned and looked down at the cold body, kneeling to get a better look and to try to figure out just what had happened.

The Daimons had souls trapped inside their bodies, and something about Kagome's miko abilities released the souls, resulting in an instant death. But was that all, or was there something he was missing? He looked down at the girl in his arms. As soon as she came back to herself and they were back at their temporary home he'd begin with the questioning.

**xx**

"I understand your concern Sin, but this is something you can take care of by yourself. You don't need me."

Sin, the Sumerian god of the moon and fertility, wouldn't admit that he closed the phone with slightly more anger than necessary. Damn Acheron and his ability to piss everyone off with his half-assed "do it yourself" methods. Maybe he should withhold visiting rights from Katra. But that wouldn't work; Acheron would find some way to show up at their place like he always did.

"Anyway, you seem like you're having fun so I'm going to go now. Zarek's supposed to call me later; his wife wants some "brotherly interaction" to occur since lately he's been annoying her." There was irritation in that voice but also a hint of affection; Acheron didn't just look out for the Dark-Hunters, he actually cared about them.

"Fine; I'll check in with you later. Try not to kill the guy if Zarek starts pissing you off." Sin hung up and pocked the phone, letting out an annoyed groan. Now what was he supposed to do? Hang around the Square for a few hours until the sun came up? Well, either way he could find some way to pass the time. He started walking towards the Square but paused moments later, his senses going on high alert. "Blood? No, not blood-Daimons!"

He quickened his pace and turned onto one of the intersecting streets, stopping short at the sight of two figures who walked at a pace as slow as a snail. The scent of Daimon didn't come from them, but a faint trace did cling-as if they'd been in contact with one. That they were still alive and walking roused his suspicions.

"Hey! You two have some trouble earlier?"

The taller of the two, a man with hair dyed platinum white, half turned to glance back, wondering just what could possible be bothering him now. The other person flinched and stepped around the man, seeming to hide behind his frame. Sin frowned.

"Aren't you going to say something? Like why you-" Sin stopped himself as he got a good look at the duo. While the man was extraordinarily good looking the girl was unremarkable, yet their presence left a tingle spreading along his god powers. They almost felt like gods themselves, with that same cloaking of power as they held. No, it wasn't even that; they felt like...Acheron. "What are you? You're not human, and you don't feel like a demon." (1)

Sesshoumaru turned fully, not moving closer but tilting his head like he was contemplating who this man was. "What do you mean? I am a demon."

**Well, that's a good place to leave off, wouldn't you say? A cliffhanger. And again, you can blame Yuffie for that; she's the one that said it'd be a good idea to leave off on a cliffy. Actually, I think I missed putting a few parts in...oh well! So anyhoo, people, REVIEW.**

**1: ****To clear some things up, if you've read Dark-Hunters, you'll remember the Spathis are the more powerful of the Daimons, controlled by Stryker.**

**2: ****And the demons of their world are the Gallu demons are trapped by the Sumerian gods, and from the one that escaped, they're all females. So it begs the question, has another one escaped, and why is it male? Perhaps they'll be revealed in the next update...perhaps not.**


	5. 6: A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, and I've realized lately I'd actually prefer to keep it that way. Because if I did own Inuyasha or the Dark-Hunters, well I wouldn't be able to come up with all my ideas, now would I?**

**A/N: Well folks, it's about time I fess up. As of this year and numerous months of putting off going to the doctors, I finally went and it's hypothesized that I have Eczema on my hands. Mostly the left hand, all over the thumb and pinky, but it's a weird form of it and it's become very painful for me to type, or do much involving my fingers. Steriod cream only does so much. So I've actually had the urge to type chapters numerous times but my hands are only up to so much and personally, I'd prefer not to get fluids all over my laptop. So my updates now really depend on the state of my hands nowadays; I don't even know why I'm trying to type this; my fingers are killing me.**

**A/N #2: In my last chapter I added a little note about the Gallu demons and them all being females. I actually forgot about the Charonte demons, which do have males, Xedrix, Simi's older brother among them. To clear some possible future questions, Charonte demons are under the control of Apollymi, and also have to have an akri (master) or akra (mistress) to wander around the mortal plane, which will explain why the Dark-Hunters won't think of Sesshoumaru as one.**

**Defying the Fates**

**6: A New Enemy**

"What?" Sin growled after a long pause, trying to discern if the guy was telling the truth or not. For some reason he couldn't tell and it was bothering him. "A demon? But the Gallu only birth females." And he should know; he'd battled against them long enough ot figure out their habits.

A silver eyebrow lifted at the information. "I do not know what type of demon a Gallu is but I can assure you that I am not one. Not that this information will do you any good, but I am an Inu, a Daiyoukai."(1) Sesshoumaru turned back around and gripped Kagome's elbow, preparing to depart before they were interrupted further. He had much to think about, and the constant annoyances weren't helping his countenance.

"Wait! Did you say 'inu?' Is that a position of Charonte then? Did Apollymi send you?" Sin wasn't prepared to let them leave without getting some answers. And if the goddess of destruction _had_ sent them then Acheron's phone was going to be going into overtime tonight.

That amber gaze settled on him one last time, an unmistakable message of "you aren't worth the time" being portrayed, before they just disappeared before his eyes. Sin choked and rushed foreword, stopping in the exact place they had stood, feeling a foreign power encasing him before it, too, disappeared without a trace. His head pulsed at the feel, making him lightheaded, and he furiously shook it off. "What the hell? Who was that man?" He dragged out his phone and dialed Acheron; who cared if the big guy in charge was busy and probably pissed at him? He wanted answers.

**xx**

"You said he was a demon?" Acheron questioned from his place in Kalosis, watching Simi watch the QVC channel and deciding on what she wanted to order.

"No, I said _he_ said he was a demon. He couldn't be a Gallu, and he denied being a Charonte." Sin's voice came back from his handheld, angry and itching for a fight.

Acheron sighed; why couldn't he just have one quiet evening to himself? "How interesting. Is there anything else he mentioned?"

"No, he just said some things in a different language. Listen, I need to talk to Jaden about this. He might know something."

Now that wasn't what he needed to hear. Jaden wasn't someone you went to for anything because whatever came from him always came with a price, and it was nevery short of steep. "Jaden's busy with the Charontes, Sin. If you've already established that this foreign guy isn't a Charonte then don't mess with Jaden. You'll regret it. Just as Xypher." He paused for a moment, listening to the god grumble in an undignified manner. "Besides, you wouldn't know how to summon him, and I'm not telling you how. So search the internet for your information, and I'll look into it. Bye."

Acheron hung up and tilted his head back, barely withholding the urge to toss his phone into the wall. He glanced over at Simi, rolled his eyes and dialed Sin back. "Just what exactly did this stranger say?"

**xx**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, that man, was he-"

"Yes, Kagome, he was a god in human guise. I have a feeling that we will be running into many such creatures in our search." Sesshoumaru continued to lead Kagome back to their apartment.

So far, their search had proved semi fruitful. They'd come across a god and Daimons, both of which had proved hostile but they could still be of use to him. He could sense that more inhabited the city; the question now was how would he run into them without seeming too obvious.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He gripped her elbow harder and steered her towards the entrance door. "Quiet. It won't do for you to know more than you do now; it could prove dangerous. We're here; go upstairs and take a warm shower and go to bed. We begin our day early tomorrow and I will not stand for you falling asleep on me."

**xx**

"'Search the internet,' he says. Why can't Ash ever just give me the information I need?" Sin groused as he brushed past the doorway, idly wondering where his wife could have gone before he remembered she'd said she was going to visit her grandmother Apollymi. "Shit. And he didn't even tell me what those words meant!"

He knew the god had recognized them; he'd given a long pause before hanging up on Sin a _second_ time. "One clue. Is one clue too much to ask for?" He shoved himself into a computer chair and pressed the power button, watching as the screen went to the log-in. He typed in the password and couldn't help but grin when a picture of he and Katra popped up, their computer background. As sentimental thoughts flared up-and more, less pure ones-he logged into the Squire-made Dark-Hunter's site, ignoring chat requests in favour of hunting for information.

Twenty minutes later he began to think that his search was more difficult than he imagined. Besides, it wasn't as if everyone was helpful in their line of work. Far from it, in fact.

A message chimed at the bottom of his screen and on reflex he clicked it, about to close out of it when who sent it caught his eye. "Zarek? What could he possible want with me?"

_City_of_Sin: I thought you were out with Ash._

_Zannihilator: Went home early. Heard you were asking about demons._

"...Ash, you fucker." Sin grinned and continued typing.

_City_of_Sin: Yeah; I had a run-in with one earlier but he claimed to be neither a Gallu or Charonte. Know anything about it?_

_Zannihilator: Maybe. Characteristics?_

_City_of_Sin: Looked like a regular guy to me. Assload of white hair, golden eyes, normal clothes. But they didn't feel like any of the demons I've come across before. They felt like you or me._

He drummed his fingers against the keyboard as he impatiently waited for the Dark-Hunter-turned-God to respond. It took a while which was good because that meant Zarek was thinking about what he was going to say. At last the IM box flashed, signaling he'd sent his message.

_Zannihilator: Strange one you ran into. Why do you believe it wasn't Gallu or Charonte? Surely you know better than to trust the word of our enemy._

Sin loosed a small growl; damn, the eccentric man really knew how to piss someone off without even trying.

_City_of_Sin: Piss off, Z. I know the Gallu personally, and besides, this one was male. As for Charonte, he didn't have anyone with him but a human girl, and he didn't have the same feel. An "other."_

_Zannihilator: Yeah, well did this "other" say anything to you?_

_City_of_Sin: Yeah, a bunch of things._

_Zannihilator: No, you shithead, I meant what did he call himself._

"..." Sin wished for nothing more than Zarek to be standing in front of him so he could teach that smartass just who was the boss around here. Sadly enough, he'd have to save that for later.

_City_of_Sin: Yeah, he called himself an "inu." I'd assumed it was a position of Charonte._

_Zannihilator: The Charonte don't have positions of power; they all serve someone. What else?_

_City_of_Sin: Right after he mentioned "inu" he called himself a digh-yo-kigh._

_Zannihilator: Somehow it feels like you just fucked up that word._

_City_of_Sin: Hey, that's how he said it; how the hell do I know how it's said? So what do you know?_

_Zannihilator: It sounds familiar but I can't promise you any info yet. I'll ask around and get back to you tomorrow. Laters!_

Sin grunted and signed off; well that wasn't very productive. Wasn't Zarek supposed to be the expert of all things demonic? Maybe he should take his questions to Apollymi. Then again, he rather liked his head where it sat.

**xx**

Zarek signed off and glanced over at his wife Astrid, tossing her a questioning look. He wasn't sure what it was about the words that tipped him off but they didn't bode well. "Have you ever heard of something called a 'dighyokigh?'"

The goddess looked up from the letter her mother had sent her, raising an eyebrow at the botched word. "I've never heard about it, why?"

"What about 'inu?'" He made a note to ask around some of the grounded gods later; or maybe someone who was paired with a demon themselves.

Astrid strode over to his seat and parked herself on his lap, snuggling into his chest. "That one I have heard of. It means 'dog' in the japanese language. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Zarek gripped the back of her neck and drew her closer, but was unable to stop his thoughts for continuing. _A dog? A demon that calls himself a dog? Sounds like something Thorn would create. God, I hope he hasn't created something new just to piss us off._

"Honey?"

Shaking his head to ward off her questions Zarek pulled her close, catching her lips in a surprising kiss and obliterating all the questions. Time for that later.

**It's over, it's done with, it's short, it's more an explantory chapter than anything. Oh, and by the way, I lied; there will be a pairing or two in this story. First and for-most is Kagome and Acheron as the top most pairing. If you don't like that, tough, it's what Yuffie wanted so she gets it. Anyway, more to come eventually I hope.**

**1: I've changed how I'm writing Sesshoumaru's title. According to some research of mine, "dai" is the correct word as opposed to "tai", so "daiyoukai" is what I'll be referring to Sesshoumaru as. If you're confused or don't believe me, just check out this thread, but minus the spaces. http: / www . dokuga . com / forum / 6 -general- discussion /13847-daiyoukai-vs-taiyoukai .**


End file.
